deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Universe vs. Finn the Human
Steven vs. Finn is a What-If Death Battle made by Ganime. Description Cartoon Network vs. Cartoon Network! Which of these Magical boys will be able to win in a DEATH BATTLE!! Interlude Boomstick: Who likes Cartoon Network? Even If the older shows were better I can still new some of the new shows. Wiz: Agreed, while some of the shows can be enjoyed, others are and will be bad. Boomstick: But we are talking about the characters like Steven Universe, Member of the Crystal Gems. Wiz: And Finn Mertins, Hero of Ooo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Steven Universe Wiz: Over 6000 years ago a species known as the Gems invaded Earth to create more Gems while in the process... Boomstick: How does this relate to Steven? Wiz: SHH!SH! Boomstick: Fine. Wiz: In the process they were killing the Earth, and by extension all living life on Earth, however a Gem known as Rose Quartz, along with many other Gems. Boomstick: um... um... I think I got it... The Gems won, Rose got pregnant with Steven's Dad, and she had to give up her physical form to Make Steven. Wiz: Close enough, now He goes on Adventures along with Garnet, or Ruby and Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst. STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE Age: 12 Weight: Around 120 Lbs (54.43 KG) Height: Around 4'6 (1.37 Meters) First Gem/Human Hybrid Boomstick: Since Steven is Part Rock, he has powers that his other fellow Rocks share. Wiz: You mean Gems. Boomstick: No, Rocks are Made of Minerals, and Gemstones are many types of Minerals that can make rocks. Wiz: .... when did you......? Boomstick: I got a PHD in 35 different subjects. What, didn't you? GEM ABILITIES * His main Weapon is his Shield, which can block practically any attack amd can grow in size, Steven was able to hold up the wieght of the worlds oceans which would wieght in at around sextilion pounds or so, with just his shield no effort on his part and has had large pillars of rock fall on it, however using it's enhanced size too many times a day will leave Steven exhausted, can also be launched at high speeds ''' * '''Bubble Shield is a weaker version of Steven's normal shield that can protect him from all sides, he can also make a mini explosion with it * Healing Saliva can heal damaged parts * By spitting multiple Watermelon seeds he can create watermelon helpers to help him fight, however they take several hours to be created * Able to Bubble Opponents in bubbles of the size he desires * Electrical Interference ATTACK THE LIGHT ITEMS * Cookie Cat Restores some health *'Mint Cookie Cat Restores a large chunk of health' * Fire Salts can burn opponents if consumed * Bicycle Helmet increases defense * Beefy Sweatband increases strength and force of attacks * He has multiple types of Badges that affect himself and others ** Lucky Gaze Badge - Lucky hits have a chance to disable enemies. ** Lucky Flame Badge - Lucky hits have a chance to BURN enemies. ** Lucky Restore Badge - Lucky hits have a chance to restore harmony. ** Lucky Poison Badge - Lucky hits have a chance to poison enemies. ** Super Harmony Badge- Small chance every turn to restore full harmony ** Shamrock Badge- Increases LUCK by 95% but reduces DEFENSE by 50% Wiz: Steven while Being young has Many weapons, like his Bubble Shield, a shield that works to defend him from all sides, that is so durable it can survive the force of a 65 MPH (104.6 KMPH) and Seemed just fine, it can even blast opponents away by exploding. Boomstick: Steven's Normal shield is even more durable than the bubble shield and has more uses, it can expand in size, however using it multiple times a day will exhaust him, like taking too many shots one night and waking up at a local Waffle House. Wiz: He can bring Watermelons to life however it wont be helpful seeing as it takes many hours to be completed and capable. Boomstick: He can even heal injured parts with his... spit? What does it have the medicine of everything? Wiz: But he also has some items from his iOS game Attack the Light, like the Cookie Cat: A pet for your tummy that can heal Steven. Boomstick: He also has a..... Bicycle Helmet and......... a Beefy .... Sweatband..... that increase Defense and Strength respectively....... *sigh* Wiz: Fire Salts can burn enemies especially if eaten in excessive amounts, and lastly He has many badges to improve himself or weaken his opponent. Boomstick: But that's not all at times Steven comes with his pet..... I guess Lion. LION * Lion is extremely fast able to go at Hypersonic+ Speeds * Has A Supersonic Roar that is very dangerous to a human, with a high chance of killing them * His Roar can also make Portals transporting him and Steven to any location he knows of * Steven can hide in Lion's Mane, however he has to hold his Breath * Lion also Holds Steven's Sword in his Mane Wiz: Cats like Lion don't get enough credit, he can move faster than Mach 5.5, a Supersonic roar that can kill any human. Boomstick: He even has his own portal in his mane that holds Steven's Sword and anything else Steven decides to leave in there. Wiz: But Steven has been able to perform impressive feats as well, like falling over 30 feet and and taking no damage, able to push the Together Breakfast when the other Gems: Even Garnet could not do so, and his vibrations from his Shield destroyed Lapis' Water Clone. Boomstick: But Steven isn't the best, like his opponent and previous opponent, sometimes clumsy, and becomes fatigued when he uses his Shield too often, and doesn't do much of the fighting. Wiz: But you can count on the one star in this wide Universe to take you Down Garnet: Garnet.. Amethyst: Amethyst... Pearl: And Pearl.... Steven: And Steven! Finn Mertins Wiz: Born on a Banana Boat, he nearly fell as a meal for sea creatures. Then at a later point he was abandoned in the woods to be adopted by Joshua and Margaret Dog, with his new family he decided to go on adventure with his adopted brother Jake the Dog. FINN MERTINS THE HUMAN Age: 16 Height: About 5'4 Weight: Around 125 lbs One of the Last Humans on the Planet Boomstick: Fucked up backstory, but being an adventurer you obviously need a ton of weapons like a sword... Wiz: While you don't always need a weapon, Finn has many that are very effective. WEAPONS * Golden Sword or Scarlet was Finn's firs and weakest sword * Root Sword is a generic sword given to him for his 13th birthday * Demon Blood Sword is his main sword, it is also immune to fire * Grass Sword is a cursed sword is bound to him by the arm, however it is stuck to him unless his arm is ripped off * Finn Sword holds the spirit version of him, therefore they double his Strength, speed, and durability Booomstick: Swords seem to be Finn's Forte however he keeps most of them in his house so we will be using his main swords, Scarlet and The Root Sword, but they aren't very effective compared to his other 3 swords, however when Scarlet was turned 4-D It Destroyed a Black Hole, however it didn't stay like this. Wiz: The series didn't want him to becom OP Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: The Grass Sword when used is permanently attached to him but it does have it's own mind, however he can't use any other swords and his arm will be ripped off to be able to take it off. Boomstick: He has a sword made by DEMONS of all things that is immune to fire. Wiz: But the Finn Sword is most effective, he uses it just as well as Scarlet and doubles strength, speed, and durability. Boomstick: And with the things he's done like wrestling bears and the Grass Ogre: Donny, and he can lift trees with ease like a baseball bat! He could also run with the Giant Eye with ease, and object that weighs over 2500 lbs. Wiz: He got crushed by a 900 lb beast and takes getting his legs broken like any old punch and survives contact with extreme Heat. Boomstick: But even though he should be my son (which takes alot of effort to earn) he does suffer *read paper deuteranopia seeing colors differently. Wiz: He also ins't that smart since he has never had a single day of schooling or homeschooling unlike his opponent, he also has the fear of arachnaphobia. Boomstick : *facepalm* But I guess you shouldn't mess with Finn, or else you'll get Finn-ished. Wiz: No. Boomstick: I'll kill you. Wiz: But there is also his magical dog brother Jake. JAKE THE DOG * Jake is a Magical Dog that can stretch himself to be as long, short, tall, or small as he wishes * He is also able to manipulate the shape and size of his organs, even his teeth * While he does adventure with Finn he isn't as motivated * Even though he has these powers he doesn't use them to their full extent * If he were to become too thin or too large he would presumably die * Without magical powers, Jake is near useless Boomstick: Jake is... ok He can grow in size to become stronger or change his hands into whatever he wants, however growing too large or going too thin would cause him to die. Wiz: Also since he isn't very smart like Finn so he isn't able to use his magic to the full capabilities. Boomstick: But try messing with This Human/Dog Duo get ready to meet an adventure of pain. Finn: MATHEMATICAL ''DEATH BATTLE!! ''Finn and Jake's House Jake: Yeah this guy asked us to destroy some Gems! Finn: What'd did he look like? Jake: The only thing I remember is some Radioactive Chips on his head. Finn: .... Lets Go! Beach City: Steven's House Finn: So I guess were supposed to stand on this? Then Finn and Jake then stood on the Teleporter. Man-Made Gem Moon Steven: Looks like were done here. Suddenly Finn and Jake Appeared. Finn There you are Gem, were gonna take you down! Steven: I don't know who you are, but i'm sure you're here for no good. Steven then pulls out his sword from Lion while Finn Pulls out the Demon Blood Sword. Finn and Steven: It's GAME TIME! FIGHT!! K.O.!! Who do you want to win? Steven Finn Who do you think will to win? Steven Finn Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs